


something to hold in the night

by apatternedfever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shared Universe, three-sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene and Sebastian both have their scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something to hold in the night

**Author's Note:**

> For a three-sentence prompt meme, for the prompt "Irene/Sebastian, scars".

He's covered in scars, small and long, fresh and faded; she runs her fingers over them sometimes, when she feels sentimental, or lonely, or bored. She asks him, sometimes, where this one came from, or that one; she's never sure if she's asked about this one yet, and she doubts the stories he tells her are true, most of the time.

The scars that mark her skin are much rarer, most of them small and faded easily hidden, and on the rare occasion he asks, she smiles, and tell him the truth in a voice that makes it sound like a lie.


End file.
